Poetry Collection for PsychoPhoenix38
by PsychoPhoenix38
Summary: I've needed a place for people to read my poetry and I always thought that I should put a collection together so here it is
1. Falling

**Falling**

As the rain falls outside,

I didn't seem to notice.

The moon is nowhere to be seen,

But yet we know it's there.

I look up and see someone,

Someone who I'm close to.

If we were dancing in the rain,

I wouldn't even notice.

The sky is black and empty,

While my heart is filled.

All I night I couldn't get,

This passion to drown away.

He woke me in my dreams,

Kept me from falling asleep.

All I could think about was him,

And that smile that makes me melt.

He's been such a good friend,

For so many years.

I can see myself with him on a beach,

Looking into the moonlight ocean.

I didn't realize until that moment,

What I was really feeling.

With a passion that ran so deep,

I knew I was falling for him.

He is my life support,

The one that I can lean on.

We are the best of friends,

But why can't it be more.


	2. Believed

Believed 

I have always loved you

But it was never the right time,

I would beat up on myself

And wouldn't be able to talk.

My complicated life,

With no love from family,

You never asked what was wrong,

Because you knew what was going on.

A love I thought went away,

When you told me about her,

I had given up on you,

But you had never given up on me.

You're an inspiration,

In my life of quiet and shame,

I love you like no other,

Because of who you are.

You have believed in me,

From the very beginning,

You told me that I could do anything,

As long as I believed in myself.

You've believed in me,

Through sickness and in health,

I will be there with you to the very end,

The one I love even if you're just a friend


	3. Broken Ladders

Broken Ladders

Through broken ladders

And broken hearts

Broken bodies

And my broken mind

Broken shadows of my past

Broken promises of my heart

Broken jurisdiction of my life

And broken spirit left behind.

My new life starts today

A new wakefulness I thought could never occur

A new journey to begin

A new girl to have by my side

A new journey to begin with her

Through broken hearts

And broken souls

Two binding hearts together

Molding into one

In the sea of happiness

To begin again.

After all the pain

After all the temptation

After the poem has been written

And the song has been sung

A journey of life

Will finally begin.

A new journey to begin

With happiness and glee

And no doubts in my mind

To her I may be just another guy

But she the one

If only in my own mind.


	4. Distraction

Distraction

New surroundings, new faces

People change and so do I

A life I never thought I could have  
And now that I have it I'm not sure.

The life I always wanted,

Seems like a let down,

Walking through those doors everyday

Doesn't make life seem worthwhile.

Meeting new people

And seeing old friends,

Is the only good think

That could come out of this situation.

I always thought I wanted this

But was it just a distraction,

To keep me away from the real world.

A place to escape from

When life became too rough.

I should be thankful for what I have

But is all of this struggling worth it

To become the person I need to be?

A person who cares about herself

And a person who cares about the people around her?

I'm disappointed in myself

For not caring about what I'm doing.

I'm disappointed for letting down my family

And not caring what they would think

Of what I am doing.

Would I be better as a writer

Or working at the nearest restaurant?  
Do I really want to be this?  
Or is this just a distraction?


	5. Falling Angel

Falling Angel

My broken body lays motionless

As I heard the commotion around me

Everybody asking if I was okay

Screaming out to say I'm not.

I needed to be picked up

And carried on my way.

I needed to be saved

And helped through life everyday.

I thought it could never happen

To have someone notice me

I never thought it could happen

Until the day I met him.

A fallen angel himself

Trying to get on with a new life

With a happy glee in his eye

And compassion in his heart.

Forever to help me on my journey

To start my new life

I never thought I could have this

Until the day I met him.

He saved me from making mistakes

As I stand by his side in battle

A hint of weakness shines through

But I am there to help him just as he is for me.

Just has he will be there for me,

I will be there for him

Two binding lovers hearts

And forever to hold and make it through.

The journey of life is not easily made

Unless you have someone like I do

A fallen angel to pick you up

And an angel to lift your spirits high.

An instant attraction at first sight

Wasn't supposed to follow through

Now I see myself falling

For my falling angel who always came through.


	6. My Rock

My Rock 

A friendship like yours,

Is one I will hold close,

My savior and my rock,

I will always love you.

You've been there with a hug,

Even if we were fighting,

You forgave me for all I said,

And I forgave you for what we had.

A special friend like you,

Is one that can never be duplicated,

You're my angel sent down from above,

To look after me and provide me with love.

A friend like you,

Is one I don't want to lose,

Friends until the bitter end,

Forever to love and forever to keep.


	7. Summer Romance

Summer Romance 

As the summer began in a very good way,

She knew that feeling couldn't possibly stay.

All the pain that she had lost,

She felt her life was about to be tossed.

This summer was supposed to be exciting and fun,

She thought that she would finally find the one.

So much searching for the right one to love,

Left her emotions flying high above.

No one seemed to care about her emotion,

As she searched her soul looking out toward the ocean.

A sea of lonliness grew over her mind,

As her hair moved from the chilly wind behind.

She thought her life would never be changed,

But one fortunate day, her feelings got rearranged.

She found somebody to love and care,

Her broken heart he would bear.

He came out of the clouds from high above,

He was also searching for somebody to love.

An angel to keep beneath his wing,

And the love that she would bring.

A love as deep as the ocean blue,

Forever to hold and make it through.

Two binding hearts, their journey starts,

Forever binding the two lovers' hearts


	8. True

True 

As my mind races around and around,

It's hard to get you out of my mind,

Someone I thought of as a friend,

But I was too blind to see it as more.

I kept telling myself,

That I wasn't in love with you anymore,

But all I was doing,

Was lying to myself.

I thought when you told me,

I wanted the best for you,

And that made me realize,

I was in love with you.

My love for you never died,

It was there lingering on inside,

I decided to distract myself,

With a life of drunken nights.

I thought that I could drink away the pain,

But truth be told, I wish you were by my side,

To hold me up as I fell down,

And be in your arms when I woke up.

You may think you know,

About how I feel inside,

But as well as you know my emotions,

You will never know how I truly feel.


	9. You Won't Break Me

You Won't Break Me

After all that we have been through

How could he do this?  
He can come back in my life

And confess his love for me.

Finally I was on track

My life seemed great.

Then he had to come back

And ruin everything.

He has no fucking right

He doesn't know me anymore

He thinks he loves me

But he loves the old me.

The new me doesn't care

About how he feels inside

My heart loves someone else

And how dare he come

And try to mess all of that up.

It doesn't seem right

That every time I feel okay

Everything gets jumbled around again

He doesn't deserve me

And I don't deserve his shit.

I thought that I missed him

But now I realize

That I don't need him.


End file.
